Happily Ever After
by C.R. Richardson
Summary: Daltonverse. Datherine  David/Katherine . Dalton by CP Coulter. Just a small one-shot/songfic based on the two characters from Dalton.  Don't let this summary speak for it.. go and read it! Well! Why are you still reading this! Click on the link!


_Hey there, I'm C.R. Richardson, your author for this fic :D_

_Here, have some Datherine! So, this song just came up on shuffle randomly and I thought it was so easily relatable to David and Katherine that my fingers couldn't help but type up this very short one-shot._

_It doesn't take place at a certain point in time, but I guess it's kind of after Katherine gets out of hospital but before episode 26 of Dalton._

_I strongly recommend listening to When You Got A Good Thing by Lady Antebellum while reading, as that is the song they are singing! :)_

_If anybody wants to send me a prompt feel free to! I'd love to know your ideas and put them into writing. So write them via review or private message me, but please do! Your ideas are probably better than mine anyway!_

_So... read and (hopefully) enjoy,_

_Review if you would like to, it's really helpful and lets me know what you think! :D_

_C.R. Richardson xx_

_(Disclaimer: I'm not CP Coulter or Dalton. I also don't own When You Got A Good Thing by Lady Antebellum.)_

* * *

><p>"But I can't sing!" Katerine refused to accept the music sheets David was trying to hand her.<p>

The couple were in the Warblers music hall, Katherine knew she wasn't meant to be there but David had insisted. If a teacher or another student walked in and found them, they would be in trouble.

"Yes you can! It's easy – look I'll start."

David sat down at the piano, his hands rested gently on the white keys. His fingers started to play a melodic tune. The song lingered in Katherine's ears, like a memory in the back of her mind tugged at her brain trying to be remembered.

_Everbody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man,_

_Looking at you standing there, I know I am._

David started to sing along with the music he was playing. Katherine smiled as he sung the lyrics. He looked directly into her eyes, so she could tell that he meant every word he said.

When the time came for Katherine to sing, David nodded trying to offer her encouragment. She took a deep breath and leaped knowing that David was there to catch her.

_Oh, I can't believe I finally found you, baby,_

_Happy ever after, after all this time,_

_Oh, there's gonna be some ups and downs,_

_But with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine._

She started of cautiously, choosing to look at Davids hands fly across the keys rather than into his eyes. On the last line she risked a small glance and saw him smiling at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The Warbler was so engrossed with how vulnerable Katherine looked while she sung that he almost forgot his to sing his part so they could harmonize for the chorus.

_So baby hold on tight,_

_Don't let go,_

_Hold on to the love we're making,_

_'Cause baby, when the ground starts shaking,_

_You gotta know when you've got a good thing._

Katherine had a huge grin on her face, something that David hadn't seen in a long time. She looked genuinely happy. Perhaps it was because she was no longer in a hospital bed, perhaps it was because the lyrics spoke to them both, but whatever it was David was pleased he had bought her to the music room and played this song.

_I need you now, even more than the air I breathe,_

_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry,_

_This will last forever, I know, I just know._

The song was forgotten about as David's hands left the piano. He kissed her gently on the lips. Seeing her singing only made him love her more. She wasn't a singer, she was a dancer, yet she was brave enough to do things that pushed her comfort levels.

David had been with her through everything. The lyrics were so appropriate for their relationship. When she was sitting in the hospital and wanted to cry, he would make her smile. When she felt like her world was collapsing around her, David was the person who kept her going. She felt like with him, she could have her happily ever after – be that in the near or distant future.

"I love you." David whispered as he pulled away from Katherine, his hands still entangled in her light brown hair.

"I love you too." And with those three simple words, Katherine had made David the happiest guy on the planet.


End file.
